


Dust to Dust

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy of SHIELD [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, and it doesn't stick, the major character death is phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Fury catches Phil's daemon in stasis after Loki stabs him. He initiates a supposed temporary stabilizing bond with Darcy and she ends up with both daemons.





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

There have either been medical field or Shield advancements that have produced a way to put a daemon in stasis. This is important because there’s no point in resuscitation if the patient’s daemon turned to Dust. So, on the Helicarrier, when Fury is ordering Phil to stay alive, he manages to catch Phil’s daemon just as their link breaks when she should have turned into Dust.

This is problematic because without the link between human and daemon, the stasis doesn’t last very long- you’re supposed to put them in stasis before that point. Shield has found a way to add a temporary stabilizing bond between someone’s daemon and a close loved one, but it’s only been done as a secondary bond to the original/real bond.

Nick brings Darcy in from wherever she and Jane are. He shows her Phil’s wolf and says that there’s a problem and they need a stabilizing bond. There isn’t time for details and Darcy and her daemon aren’t going to argue, so the stasis gets removed and the stabilizer gets snapped into place. And Phil’s wolf staggers and asks for Phil and then whimpers a 'no’ and then roars as she realizes that she’s somehow been kept when Phil is dead.

And now Darcy starts asking questions and is both heartbroken and appalled when she finds out that Phil is dead. And because he’s dead it might be dangerous for Darcy and her daemon if the stabilizer gets undone. Then Fury packs her off back to Jane and she has to try to explain why she now has two daemons. Jane is confused, but lets it go, and Asgard is different, so when Thor comes back, he’s not too concerned.

Then there’s some sort of crisis and the Avengers start gathering at the Tower, and Thor brings Jane and Darcy. Darcy’s hummingbird is under her hair, so it looks like she has a wolf demon. Clint and Natasha are both staring because they know what Darcy’s daemon should look like, and they remember what Phil’s looked like, and something bad must have happened. Then Darcy’s hummer pops out and Tony starts making noise about her having two, while Clint and Nat start wondering how she has Phil’s. Clint’s hawk may get impatient and swoop over to get answers. Somethings get explained, but I’m not entirely sure if everything does.

Meanwhile, Phil wakes up in a hospital bed and can’t feel his daemon. He does not take it well, and for some reason Fury fails to mention that his daemon didn’t turn to Dust. He ends up on the Bus, miserable and intimidating without his daemon and with everyone thinking he’s dead. The Bus group gets used to him not having a daemon, which does happen sometimes due to resuscitation. Then the Avengers and Bus run into each other…


End file.
